Friendship is Magic Issue 41
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #41, titled Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day, is the forty-first issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, Rainbow Dash's sour mood spreads to everyone in Ponyville. Summary In a parody of the Little Golden Books series, Zecora narrates Rainbow Dash's day in rhyme. Rainbow Dash wakes up one morning excited that the new Daring Do book has just hit store shelves. She brings Tank along with her to the bookstore and imagines having a book-reading get-together with her friends in the park when she suddenly slams into a brick wall made of condensed clouds. As Rainbow glares angrily at the construction worker who ruined her good mood, a small black cloud—referred to in narration as a Dreary—forms over her head. She parts on bitter terms with the construction worker, and a Dreary appears over his head as well. Bad moods spread around Ponyville like a virus, causing more and more Drearies to appear. By the time Rainbow Dash reaches the bookstore, a long line of ponies has formed, and she takes her frustrations out on her friends. Because no one would try and make amends, the Drearies continue to spread—from Big McIntosh to Apple Bloom to Cranky Doodle Donkey to the Wonderbolts to Shining Armor to Derpy. As the Drearies multiply out of control and form a large black cloud over Ponyville, Zecora encourages Tank to try and cheer Rainbow Dash up. When he bumps into her, however, she explodes in anger at him, causing him to cry. Seeing Tank sad causes the Mane Six to snap out of their bad moods, and their Drearies disappear. Rainbow apologizes to her beloved pet and sees how many ponies her bad mood has affected. After apologizing to her friends, Rainbow sets out to apologize to other ponies she crossed, and they in turn make amends with those they themselves have crossed. Little by little, the Drearies vanish completely. Some time later, the Mane Six have a Daring Do reading party in the park, and Ponyville's good spirits are restored—except for the construction worker from the beginning of the comic, whose Dreary still remains. Quotes :Rainbow Dash: It's today! The new Daring Do book comes out today! Tank! We finally get to see if Daring Do recovered the lost treasure of Saddle Madre! :Rainbow Dash: Bricks? On a cloud? Who does that? How does that even work? :Fluttershy: Oh! That was a nasty landing. It looks like you hit a bird! Oh no! Is the bird okay? :Rainbow Dash: Oh sure. Ask about the bird and not me. :Rainbow Dash: Tank! Watch where you going! Yeesh. This is already the worst day and you're just trying to make it even more terrible! If you're just going to be underhoof and annoying you can go home. :Rainbow Dash: Tank! Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Can you ever forgive me? I can't believe I talked that way to my bestest lil' buddy! :Spike: That also didn't rhyme. :Zecora: "Muffin" is very hard to rhyme. :Spike: Roughen? Toughen? de:Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag